Haunted
by MorganPeterson
Summary: It's been over a year since the Mikaelson's had to leave town, giving Freya and Keelin the opportunity to live relatively normal lives and grow deeper in love with one another. However, their happy normal lives might come to an end when two mysterious witches start causing trouble in the French Quarter.
1. Chapter 1

Freya and Keelin are walking home from Rousseau's. Freya, who had a few too many, is leaning on Keelin.

"I don't know why you wanted to leave so early," Freya says happily. "It's only midnight."

"Because if we didn't leave now, I was going to have to carry you home, which is something I'd prefer not to have to do tonight."

Freya laughs. "I'm not that drunk."

"Not yet, but at the rate you were going, you would have been."

Keelin was worried about her witch. It had been a year since the Mikaelson's had gone their separate ways and it was still taking its toll on Freya. As each day went by Freya worried she would never find a way to bring her family back together; at least not in her lifetime.

"I'm sorry, Keelin," Freya apologizes.

"What for?"

"For making you deal with my issues. It's not fair to you."

"Hey, I love you Freya. All of you. I would deal with your 'issues' any day."

"You're such an amazing girlfriend," Freya sighs with a silly smile.

Keelin can't help but laugh at the way Freya is smiling at her.

"You definitely had too much to drink," Keelin states.

"It's the truth! You're the kindest person I've ever met; you have an amazing smile, a huge heart, you're smart, great hair! Plus, you're pretty amazing in bed." Freya whispers the last part.

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Mikaelson."

"No, I've got nothing on you."

"I don't know about that. You're a master with your hands."

Freya blushes. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Freya," Keelin laughs.

It was moments like this that Keelin lived for. Yes, they still had their issues to deal with, but they were in such an amazing place right now. She and Freya were truly in love and being that much in love made any obstacles they faced seem a lot less daunting.

Keelin was having a lot of thoughts lately. She and Freya had been dating for over a year now and she honestly couldn't picture her life without Freya in it. She knew Freya had her issues with her family right now, so she was having a hard time approaching Freya on the recent thoughts that had been clouding her mind.

"Freya, can I ask you something?" Keelin starts carefully.

"Of course, anything!" Freya smiles.

Keelin can't help but smile back. "Where do you see us going?"

Freya looked dumbfounded. "Right now? Home to bed so I can show just how great I am with my hands."

Keelin laughed. Maybe she should have chosen a more appropriate time to voice her thoughts with her girlfriend. "I mean, the future. Do you ever want to get married or have kids?"

Freya sobered up quickly at the mention of kids. She hadn't thought about that in a while. Though the thought had crossed her mind when she saw how serious her and Keelin were getting. "I guess I haven't given it much thought. Especially the kids part. Marriage, I've definitely thought about before."

Keelin smiled at that. It gave her butterflies that Freya had been thinking about the two of them getting married someday.

"Do you want kids?" Freya asks carefully.

"Someday, yes, I would."

Freya gulps, fear evident on her face.

"Do you not?" Keelin asks after seeing the fear on her girlfriend's face.

"No, it's not that. I guess I just hadn't given it much thought before. It's kind of a sore subject."

"How so?" Keelin asks gently.

Freya had yet to tell her of her past pregnancy and fallen lover. "It's kind of a long story. Not a happy one."

"Freya, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"In the early 1400's I had fallen in love with someone," Freya starts hesitantly. "A man, named Mathias. I was pregnant with our son, but we knew that my aunt would want to use him for her power, so we tried to flee. Long story, short, Mathias was killed by Dahlia and our son…" Freya takes a moment before continuing. "Our son was killed by me. I drank poison, hoping to save my son and myself from Dahlia's torment. It didn't work on me, since I couldn't be killed. But, it worked on him."

"I am so sorry Freya," Keelin says tearfully. Every day she understood more and more why her girlfriend was the way that she was. Had she lived through the life she had, she'd probably be just as callous when it came to defending her family.

"Keelin, I don't know that I'll be a good mother."

"Freya," Keelin sighs. "I know you will be a good mother. I have watched you look after your niece and the way you are with your siblings, so protective and loving; you're going to be an amazing mother."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Haven't we established that I'm never wrong?"

Freya smiles.

"Plus, our child would have two moms, so if there's something lacking in one of us, the other will compensate. My mother wasn't always the most nurturing either, so trust me you'll probably make a better mom than me."

"You'll be a wonderful mother," Freya says instantly, looking at Keelin with pure adoration. "In fact, I say we start trying right now! Let's make a baby!"

"Whoa, slow down. I think that's the drink's talking. We still have biology to compete with, plus I meant down the road."

"I didn't mean at this exact moment," Freya laughs. "But, soon, I would love to start a family with you. You know, after we get married."

"Oh, now we're getting married?"

"Of course! Although, I guess we'll have to figure out who should do the proposing. It was you're idea, you can decide."

Keelin laughs at Freya's antics. It was obvious the witch was still drunk.

"We should get married in Fiji!" Freya continues. "I've heard it's nice there…" Freya instantly stops talking and takes a gasp of air when a person dressed in black bumps into her, throwing her off balance. Freya looks back fearfully as the figure walks away quickly.

"Well, that was rude," Keelin comments. Keelin notices the petrified look on Freya's face. "Hey, what is it? Are you okay?"

"That person, when they touched me I just got this terrible feeling."

"What kind of terrible feeling?"

"It felt like how I felt when I was in Dahlia's presence. This cold, hollow feeling."

"Okay, well Dahlia's dead, honey. You don't have to worry about her ever again, okay?"

Freya nods, still obviously shaken.

"It's okay," Keelin says as she pulls Freya into a hug.

 _ **ABANDONED HOUSE**_

"Did you do it?" a middle aged woman asks.

"Yes," the woman in black answers. "As I said I would."

"Good, now I will be able to complete the spell so that we can channel her magic."

"Why do we even need her magic? You and I are plenty powerful alone."

"This spell requires a great deal of magic. If we want it to work, we'll need to use her power as well. Now, come help me."

"And who put you in charge? Need I remind you that I am the oldest?"

"Of course not. You remind me every day, sister."

 _ **This is just a short intro chapter; let me know what you guys think. I'd love to continue if I get enough people that are interested.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The sound of a crying baby fills the air._

 _Freya walks around the compound, trying to find out where the cries are coming from._

" _Freya!"_

" _Keelin?"_

" _Freya, I need your help!"_

" _Keelin!? Where are you?"_

" _I'm in the nursery, where else would I be?"_

" _The nursery?" Freya questions._

 _Freya walks towards where Keelin's voice came from._

 _Freya enters a spare bedroom right next to her bedroom._

 _Keelin is holding a baby in her arms, whispering soothing words to the child._

 _Freya doesn't know what to do, how to respond._

" _Keelin?"_

" _Hey! Think you can hold our son while I go warm his bottle?"_

" _Our son?"_

 _Keelin smiles as she carefully hands the baby to Freya._

" _I will be right back," Keelin says as she leaves the nursery._

 _What is going on? Since when do we have a son?_

 _Freya looks down at the baby. Their son._

" _Hi," Freya says nervously. "I'm so sorry I—I don't know your name."_

 _The baby boy smiles the hugest smile at Freya._

 _Freya smiles back, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. "Hi, baby."_

" _Freya"_

" _Freya!"_

"Freya!"

Freya jolts awake to Keelin gently shaking her awake.

"Don't you have to meet with Josh this morning?" Keelin asks.

Freya is still lost in her dream. "Um, yeah."

"Hey, want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Keelin asks sweetly as she turns onto her stomach to look at Freya.

Freya didn't really want to get into it. She was sure it was just because of the conversation they had the previous night. "Why do you think I was dreaming?"

"Because you had the biggest smile ever on your face. It was actually really cute. Part of me didn't want to wake you up."

"It was nothing."

"Ooh, was it a sex dream? Don't be embarrassed. I've had them too."

"Keelin," Freya sighs. "It wasn't a sex dream."

"Are you sure?" Keelin asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I should get up," Freya says.

"You sure you don't want to recreate that dream before we have to get up?" Keelin asks with a seductive smile.

Freya smiles as Keelin kisses her.

 _ **THE NINTH WARD**_

Keelin is walking towards the clinic. She was working a double shift today so she knew she wouldn't see Freya until tomorrow morning.

"Keelin," a woman calls from behind her.

Keelin turns around and looks at the unfamiliar woman.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you do know my daughter."

"Your daughter? Was she a patient of mine?"

"No, I believe you two are dating."

Keelin looks at the woman in awe. Was she talking about Freya? But that wasn't possible.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I'm so sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Esther Mikaelson."

Keelin didn't know how to respond.

"You and I are long overdue for a little chat," Esther says as she grabs hold of Keelin's arm and says a spell that makes the two of them vanish into thin air.

 _ **ROUSSEAU'S**_

Josh is sitting with the woman that bumped into Freya the night before.

Freya walks over to the two.

"Hey, Josh," Freya says as she gets to the table. "Who's this?"

"She's new to New Orleans," Josh responds. "Actually she wanted to speak with you."

"Privately," the woman adds. "If you don't mind."

Josh eyes the woman carefully.

"It's okay, Josh," Freya says. "We'll talk afterwards."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Freya says as she sits down at the table.

Josh gets up and walks towards the bar.

Freya glares at the woman in front of her.

"You're the woman from last night."

"I thought it best we met in public. After all, my magic isn't what it once was."

Freya sighs as she looks into the woman's eyes. She knew it. She knew it the second she had touched her the night before.

"Dahlia," Freya says solemnly.

"My darling Freya, it's been far too long."

"Not long enough."

"Relax, Freya. I mean you no harm. In fact, quite the opposite, really."

"Like I would believe that?"

"I understand your weariness. But, your mother and I wish to make up for our past relationship."

"My mother!? Esther is back too?"

"Yes, she's the one who set this all in motion."

"Set what in motion?"

"I like your girlfriend—Keelin. Although, I didn't see that one coming."

"Don't talk about her!"

"She seems nice. I can see why you care SO deeply for her."

Freya slams her hand on the table, startling Dahlia.

"Have I struck a nerve?"

"What do you want!?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Come on! You came back from the dead and possessed some poor woman's body to what? Talk?"

"Alright, you're right. We do want something, but in due time that will be taken care of. As for now, we wish to make things right for you Freya."

"And how do you expect to make things right?"

"Have any nice dreams lately?" Dahlia asks with a suspicious smile.

Freya glares at Dahlia. "Are you responsible for that? How could you do something like that knowing the loss I experienced?"

"It's because of that loss that your mother and I did what we did."

"Did what?" Freya asks slowly.

"We performed a spell, with the help of your magic of course."

"You channeled me!?"

"We needed more power to ensure it would work and it did. Your dream this morning wasn't just a dream. It was a foreseeing of the future. Your future with Keelin—Keelin and your baby."

Freya doesn't know what to say. She wanted to kill her aunt right now and end this, but she needed to know what the woman was talking about.

"That doesn't explain what you did exactly."

"Isn't it obvious?" Dahlia asks. "We performed a conception spell so that you and Keelin could conceive a child."

"You what?"

"A conception spell!"

"I heard you the first time! Why would you do that!?"

"Because it's what the two of you wanted, deep down anyway."

"No! This is just another trick. A way for you to get more first born witches."

"I can assure you, it's not."

"Are you telling me that one of us is pregnant?" Freya asks slowly. She needed to hear confirmation that this was truly happening.

"Well, you're not. Keelin is."

 _ **ABANDONED HOUSE**_

Keelin is sitting in the living room.

Esther comes in with a tray of two cups and a pot of tea.

"You can't just keep me here. I'm supposed to be at work. I'm a doctor, so I kind of HAVE to be there."

"I understand your line of work. But, this is far more important." Esther pours Keelin and herself a cup of tea.

"Why am I here?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"I understand you and my daughter are quite serious."

"I love her."

"I know. And she loves you. I can sense that. The love you two share, it's strong. So strong that I could sense it from the afterlife. That kind of bond can do great things."

"Things like what?"

"Like create a magical child, destined for greatness."

Keelin looks at Esther like she's crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"You and my daughter are destined to have a child together, a child that will continue your werewolf line and Freya's witch line. This child will be more powerful than you can imagine."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm a woman. Two women can't conceive a child together."

"They can with a little help. Keelin, there is a spell capable of conceiving a child. It's called a conception spell. Once performed a woman will become pregnant right away. It doesn't matter if both parties are women."

"Good to know, but Freya and I aren't going to have a baby just because you say so."

"You both want children, do you not?"

"We just started talking about it! Why am I even discussing this with you!?"

"Yes, but deep down you both know you're ready for this."

"It doesn't matter because we're not doing this. We're not having a magical baby until Freya and I decide that we want to."

"It's too late for that."

"What?"

"Keelin, you're pregnant."

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Freya is walking quickly down the street. She and Dahlia had just left Rousseau's.

"Freya, you're being awfully rude," Dahlia says as she follows from behind. "We weren't finished with our conversation."

"Our conversation is over."

"It's far from over. Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"I have to find Keelin, not that it's any of your business."

"Relax, she's perfectly safe—with your mother."

Freya stops abruptly and turns around slowly to glare at Dahlia.

"She's with Esther!?"

"Your mother thought it was time she met your girlfriend. She also wanted to explain everything to her, seeing how it might come as a bit of a shock to her that she's carrying your child."

"You're lying!"

"Freya! Why would I lie about a magical child?"

"This is ridiculous! Keelin and I can't have a child together. We're both—"

"Women? So what? Magic can do great things, Freya. Things far beyond the realms of this physical world."

"Where are they!? Where is Keelin?"

"I can take you to them, but I think its best you calm down," Dahlia says with a sly smile. "You wouldn't want to stress out the mother of your child."

 _ **ABANDONED HOUSE**_

"You're crazy," Keelin states calmly. "And I'm leaving."

"I've been called far worse. Crazy is actually a compliment compared to some of the things my children have called me. But, crazy as you may think I am, I'm serious. You are pregnant, Keelin."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Last night my sister and I performed a spell to combine the essence of you and the essence of my daughter. You are now pregnant with you and Freya's child."

"Why me though? Why not Freya?"

"Well, we figured it would be best to impregnate you because of your werewolf heritage. You're strong. Strong enough to protect this child from any dangers it may face. Freya is as well, but she doesn't have the added strength that a werewolf possesses."

Keelin takes a deep breath as she rises to her feet and paces the room. "This is so insane."

"I know that this is a shock, but think about it. Isn't this what you and Freya wanted?"

"Down the road! Not right now!"

"I don't know that it would be possible down the road."

"What does that mean?"

"There's a storm brewing. A great war that many will not survive. This child will be the motivation my children need to fight this war and come out of it alive."

"I thought you tried to kill your children on several occasions?"

"I guess Freya has spoken of me."

"Not much. But, enough for me to know that you're not exactly mother of the year."

"I may not be mother of the year, but I do care for my children greatly. I love them."

"You have a bad way of showing it."

"I know. Which is why I'm trying to make things right."

"So you do that by forcing Freya and I into having a magical baby? A baby that will now be put in constant danger due to some impending war."

"I don't think you understand just how powerful this child will be. The baby will be a first born witch of a first born witch."

"The baby will still be a baby. As powerful as our baby will be, he or she will still need to be protected."

"And the child will be. Keelin, all of these worries you have just shows how ready you are to have this child." Esther gets up walks over to Keelin.

Keelin eyes the woman cautiously. So far, Esther wasn't doing a good job of earning the wolf's trust.

"Get away from her!"

Keelin and Esther turn to see a livid Freya with Dahlia by her side.

"As you can see, Freya still has Mikael's temper," Dahlia says with a smile.

Freya rolls her eyes and glares at Dahlia before returning her glare to Esther.

"What did you do to her?"

"Freya, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Keelin! You're… You're…"

"Pregnant," Keelin finishes.

Freya sighs. This was too much too fast. She was so worried that her family's crazy antics would cause Keelin to go running for the hills. Or at least running as far away from her as possible. She wouldn't blame her either. She kind of wanted to run away too.

"We should go," Freya says quickly.

"Freya, we need to talk," Esther says calmly.

"No, we have nothing to discuss."

"We have to discuss the child," Esther responds.

"Oh, the child you forced upon us without our knowledge?"

"This child will be a blessing."

"Enough talk about blessings! You did this without our knowledge! And you know, how do we even know this is true!? What, because you both say it's true? You both can't be trusted."

"I understand your caution, believe me I do."

"I believe her," Keelin admits quietly.

Freya looks at Keelin sympathetically. Keelin always tried to see the good in people, a trait she admired greatly about her girlfriend, usually. "Keelin, you don't know them like I do. They cannot be trusted."

"I didn't say I trust them. I said I believe them. I believe them about the baby. Our baby."

Freya stops and looks Keelin in the eyes. That was the first time she heard Keelin refer to the child as their baby. She had to admit, she loved the sound of it.

"Perhaps we should allow the two of you to sit with this new information," Dahlia interrupts. "After all, this is very big news for the two of you."

"Sister, we need to…"

"We need to give them time," Dahlia interrupts Esther.

"See," Keelin says to Freya. "Everything is going to be okay. Let's just go." Keelin needed to be away from Esther and Dahlia. She also needed to get away from the tension that seemed to be engulfing the room. He hated seeing Freya so angry and in distress.

"We'll be in touch," Esther says as Freya and Keelin walk out.

"Why did you do that?" Esther demands.

"Because we were getting nowhere. Keelin will get through to Freya."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, you might be her mother, but I raised Freya. All she truly wants is a family. She will be back to learn more about the child, I guarantee it."

"We need them to stay in New Orleans."

"And they will."

"There's nothing holding them to New Orleans, Dahlia. Especially now that Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah have left."

"That won't be a problem for much longer," Dahlia replies.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Let's just say your children should be arriving quite soon."

 _ **AT THE COMPOUND**_

Freya and Keelin enter the front entrance to the compound.

"Well, it's about time you two surfaced," Klaus says from where he is seated.

"Klaus?" Freya responds. "What are you doing here?"

"Does someone want to tell me why I keep receiving strange messages in my pocket? Freya?"

Freya sighs. "It wasn't me. But I have a feeling I know who it was and I also don't think you're going to like it."

Klaus looks at Keelin who looks just as stressed out as Freya.

"Something tells me things are about to get a bit more chaotic around here."

"You have no idea," Freya replies.

 _ **I am having such a hard time deciding if the baby should be a boy or a girl. So, I need opinions from you guys! Should the baby be a boy or a girl?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"This is just wonderful!" Klaus exclaims as he paces in front of Freya and Keelin, who are both seated on the couch in the courtyard. "How the bloody hell was our mother and aunt able to cheat death once again?"

"They weren't resurrected Klaus," Freya sighs. "They've possessed two witches, witches that obviously don't have much power since they needed to channel me to perform their ritual."

"What ritual?" Klaus asks as he stops pacing and looks at Freya.

Freya sighs and looks over at Keelin, who just seems to be staring off into nothingness.

"What ritual, Freya?"

"Esther and Dahlia performed a ritual to—create a child."

"A child? Would you care to elaborate on who this child might belong to?"

"Us," Keelin finally speaks. "The child belongs to us—Freya and I."

Klaus looks dumbfounded as he processes the new information. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I follow."

"Our mother and aunt performed a ritual, without our knowledge, to create a child between Keelin and I."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Freya answers. "At least according to them."

"This is all crazy!" Keelin suddenly exclaims. "This is crazy! Your mother and aunt are the worse kind of people! They really are!"

"I have to agree with you there, love," Klaus smirks.

"Don't call her love," Freya says quickly.

Klaus looks at Freya with a smirk.

"How could they do this? How could they just invade my uterus like that!?" Keelin says as she starts to cry softly.

"Because it's what they do, Keelin," Freya says as she puts her arm around Keelin, pulling her into a side hug.

"I mean I know I wanted us to have kids someday, but not right now. Plus I would have liked to have a little control in the situation."

"I know and I'm so sorry that they did this," Freya apologizes.

"I can assure you, they will suffer greatly for any plots their currently working out," Klaus adds. "I'll make sure of it."

"That's the thing though, part of me is mad as hell and the other part of me is…" Keelin doesn't finish.

"The other part of you is what?" Freya asks softly, even though she already knows the answer. It's the same exact way she felt.

"The other part of me is grateful that they did this. I mean, now not only do we get to have a child together, but now this child will actually come from the two of us."

Freya smiles as she looks into Keelin's brown eyes. She hated to admit it, but she was actually grateful for Esther and Dahlia's intrusion. She and Keelin were going to have a baby together—literally. The whole thing was so surreal. Freya wasn't quite sure how to feel about it right now. She felt anxious, but also happy at the thought of having another chance to be a mother with the woman that she loved so much.

"I hate to break up this moment," Klaus says as he clears his throat. "But have you two actually confirmed any of this?"

"No, actually," Keelin says as she looks over at Freya. "Do you think they're lying? Could I not be pregnant?"

"I don't know," Freya admits. "Anything is possible with those two."

"Well, leave it to me to find out," Klaus says as he starts to focus on the sounds around him. He can instantly hear the three adult heart beats in the room. Little by little, it's clear that there's a fourth heartbeat in the room. "Well, it appears my niece or nephew has quite a strong heartbeat."

"So, it's true," Keelin says. "They were telling the truth."

"Either way, they can't be trusted," Freya says. "They have to have some ulterior motive behind this. I know it."

"Well, where our mother is concerned there's always an ulterior motive."

"But what could they be planning that would require us having a baby?" Keelin asks.

"Only one way to find out," Klaus says. "I think it's time I go have a chat with mommy dearest."

"Do you think that's best?" Freya asks. "You could lose your temper and right now I'd like for her to remain alive in case we need information on what's happening."

"I could lose my temper? Freya when have you known me to lose my temper?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you killed our father. When you snapped my neck…"

"Okay, that's quite enough."

"He snapped your neck?" Keelin asks Freya.

"Long story," Freya says quickly. "I think we should have Esther and Dahlia over here."

"For what, dinner?" Klaus asks in surprise.

"Sure, dinner, brunch, whatever. The point is they would be here, where we would have the upper hand."

"Hmmm, sister has a plan. Do tell."

"It's not that complicated. We invite them over and I perform a spell to get the truth out of them."

"Or I can just turn both of them and compel them to tell the truth."

"Why don't we try Freya's plan first," Keelin says. "It sounds less messy."

"Fine, but when it doesn't work you two will be begging me to help you turn them."

Freya rolls her eyes.

"Now, I'll invite the two of them over while you two go find out what exactly is growing inside of Keelin."

"What do you mean?" Keelin asks emotionally. "You don't think it's an actual baby? What is it then, like a monster?"

Freya looks at Keelin with a questioning look. She was starting to believe that Keelin definitely was pregnant. She was acting A LOT more emotional than usual.

"Well, if it's half Freya," Klaus jokes. "It could be anything really."

Freya glares at Klaus. He definitely wasn't helping the situation.

"No, honey it's not a monster."

"You don't know that," Keelin cries.

Klaus looks guilt ridden. He hadn't meant to make the wolf cry. The truth was, he really liked Keelin. She had been extremely nice to his daughter and she proved time and time again that she loved his sister deeply. "I'm sorry, Keelin. That was a bad joke. I'm sure the baby is merely part witch, part werewolf. You both are hardly monsters, so I highly doubt your child will be one."

"See, he was just joking," Freya says soothingly.

"However, I do think you two should go to a doctor of some sort to ensure that everything is alright with the child. After all, that is my niece or nephew in there. We best make sure he or she is healthy."

"Klaus is right," Freya says to Keelin. "We should make sure everything is alright with—him or her."

"Can I even go to a regular doctor? This isn't exactly a normal pregnancy."

"Maybe someone at the clinic can help us out. You work there so I'm sure they won't have a problem with giving you an ultra sound and a check-up. Hopefully they won't ask too many questions."

"Like who the father is," Klaus says with a big smile.

Freya glares at Klaus, who looks away with a big smile still planted on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can get one of the other doctor's to help us out."

Klaus' phone starts to ring.

Klaus answers it as soon as he sees the caller ID.

"Well, well. If it isn't my other sister. How's New York?"

" **What the hell are you doing in New Orleans?"**

"And how exactly do you know that I'm in New Orleans?"

" **Because, I'm in New Orleans!"**

"Why are you in New Orleans!?"

" **Because, I kept receiving messages in my pocket to come to New Orleans. I assumed Freya may be in trouble, but when I got to the compound I could sense your presence so I left."**

"I guess our mother and dear old aunt want the whole family back in town for this wonderful reunion."

" **Our mother and aunt? Nik, what the hell is going on?"**

"Freya will fill you in when you meet her and Keelin at the clinic in the Ninth Ward."

Klaus hangs up the phone before Rebekah has a chance to respond.

"Whatever those witches have planned, they must be stopped! We can't risk the Hollow returning."

"We'll find out what they're up to before we let that happen," Freya replies. "Why don't you give Kol a call to let him know to stay away from New Orleans until we tell him it's safe. I'm sure Elijah will stay put regardless of any messages, seeing as he never makes contact anyway."

"I'll do that. You two go meet Rebekah and get that ultrasound so that we know what we're dealing with."

"Okay and try to stay put Klaus. I know you want to confront Esther and Dahlia, but please wait."

"No worries. Our mother and aunt are safe from me—for now."

Keelin and Freya get up from the couch and make their way towards the entrance of the compound.

"Oh, by the way," Klaus calls after them.

Freya and Keelin look back at Klaus.

"Congratulations," Klaus says with a smile.

 _ **Regarding if the baby is a boy or a girl, I'm taking everyone's responses into consideration and the big reveal will happen soon. It's practically an even mix, so it's going to be really close. Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Freya, Keelin and Rebekah are sitting in an exam room at the clinic. Keelin is lying on the exam table.

"Let me get this straight," Rebekah says carefully. "Our mother and aunt decided to perform a ritual to create a magical child between the two of you?"

"Yup, that about covers it," Keelin responds.

"But how?" Rebekah exclaims.

"I don't know, Rebekah," Freya responds with a bit of an attitude.

"Well, bite my head off why don't you!"

Freya sighs. "I'm sorry, Rebekah. This is all just so stressful!"

"Oh, you're stressed?" Keelin asks. "How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry, I know this is completely unfair to you," Freya says as she holds Keelin's hand.

"I'm just kidding," Keelin smiles. "I know this has to be hard for you too. Especially after what you went through."

"What did you go through?" Rebekah asks in concern.

"She doesn't know about that?" Keelin asks.

"No," Freya responds to Keelin, but then looks at Rebekah. "I lost a child in the 1400's."

"Oh Freya, I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, its fine."

"No, it's not fine," Keelin says sincerely. "Please don't do that. Don't pretend your feelings don't matter, Freya."

"I'm not. But, right not you're the one that's pregnant. You're the one that matters."

"Even though you're not the one that's carrying the baby, it's still your baby as well. Your feelings matter too."

Freya and Keelin look into each other's eyes with complete adoration for each other. Regardless of how stressful and scary this was, it was still something they would do together.

Rebekah smiles at the couple in front of her. She admired the love that the two obviously shared for each other. She always wanted a family of her own, but that didn't stop her from being happy for her older sister.

A nurse comes in, pulling the couple from their trance. "Oh, Dr. Malroux, I didn't realize you were the patient."

"Yeah, I just needed a quick ultrasound."

"You're pregnant?" the nurse asks in excitement.

"Yeah," Keelin answers. "I mean I think so. I'm pretty sure."

"We're just confirming it and making sure everything is okay with the baby," Freya cuts in.

"Alright, then. Let's take a look."

The nurse gets the ultrasound machine ready and grabs a bottle of gel. "Okay, this is going to be a little cold, but you already know that," the nurse smiles.

The nurse lifts Keelin's shirt slightly and squirts some of the gel onto her stomach.

"Okay, let's see." The nurse gently presses the ultrasound wand against her stomach. After a few moments of looking at the screen, the nurse smiles. "Well, you're definitely pregnant."

Keelin smiles at Freya, who looks like she's about to jump out of her skin.

"Hey, are you okay?" Keelin asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… so…"

"Bizarre?" Keelin asks.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Freya smiles.

"Hmmm," the nurse comments.

"What?" Rebekah asks. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing bad."

"Then what is it?" Freya asks, worry evident in her voice.

"I just want to make sure I'm seeing this right."

"Seeing what?" Keelin asks.

"I'm pretty sure there are two babies in there," the nurse finally reveals.

The three other women in the room remain silent in awe.

"Two babies?" Freya finally asks.

"Yeah, there are definitely two babies in there. See?" The nurse points to the two separate small blobs on the screen.

Keelin had enough experience with doing ultrasounds to know that the nurse was correct. There were two babies inside of her.

"Twins?" Rebekah asks.

"Yup," the nurse beams. "Congratulations!"

Freya didn't know what to say. It was already a shock when she thought they were just having one baby. Now they were having two.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes. I'll be back in a minute to draw some blood."

"Okay," Freya answers. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," the nurse smiles as she leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Esther and Dahlia never mentioned anything about twins," Freya says as soon as they were alone.

"Maybe they didn't know," Keelin suggests.

"Keelin, they made this happen. They would know if we were having twins."

"Maybe they just didn't want to shock us more than they already did."

"My dear Keelin," Rebekah says. "You have a lot to learn about our mother and aunt. They're not known for being considerate of the feelings of others."

"They're also not known for doing anything without a price," Freya adds. "We need to find out what they're up to."

"Look, from what you've told me they both sound like terrible people, but they're still your family. What if they are trying to do something good for once?"

"And if they are I will be the first to thank them," Freya responds. "But, until I know that without a doubt, I won't be able to relax about this. Keelin, I want this to be something we enjoy together, but I can't enjoy this until I know that they're safe from Dahlia and Esther. That all of you are safe."

Keelin smiles at Freya's instantaneous protective nature over their babies. It's what she admired most about her girlfriend—her dedication to her family.

"Okay, mama bear," Keelin jokes.

"Pretty sure she's more of a tiger," Rebekah comments.

Freya nods her head in agreement.

 _ **ABANDONED HOUSE**_

"You do realize your children will want you dead after we follow through with this plan, yes?" Dahlia asks Esther.

"I realize my children will never forgive me for what we're about to do. But, it must be done. Freya and Keelin will get their child, just as we will get ours. I just wish it didn't have to come to this."

"One of the children must die. The ancestors made it quite clear. In order for them to gain the power they need one of the children must be sacrificed."

"I know, sister. That doesn't mean I'm happy about it. This is my grandchild after all."

"You'll have a grandchild. Freya and Keelin will get to keep one of the children. They'll get their baby."

"They're not going to see it that way."

"We'll take the baby as soon as it's born. That way they won't have the opportunity to bond with the child."

"They'll still mourn the loss of a child."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Dahlia asks.

"No," Esther answers hastily. "The sacrifice will happen."

 **FREYA'S BEDROOM**

It was night time now and after the day the two women had had they wanted nothing more than to sleep. Freya was having a hard time falling asleep. She just couldn't shut her mind off.

Keelin was fast asleep, or so Freya thought.

Freya looks over at Keelin with a concerned expression. She was worried about what her mother and aunt had planned. For all she knew Keelin and the babies were in danger. She wanted to be happy about this, about their babies, but she just couldn't get there.

"You know, maybe if you stop staring at me you might be able to get some sleep yourself," Keelin says with her eyes closed.

Freya looks startled at first, but then smiles. "I didn't think you were awake."

"Are you kidding?" Keelin asks as she opens her eyes and looks at Freya. "How could I sleep when I can feel how scared you are right now?"

Freya sighs as she looks away from Keelin and up at the ceiling. "I'm not scared."

"Freya, it's okay to be scared right now. I'm scared."

"You are?" Freya asks as she looks back at Keelin with concern.

"Yeah, a little."

"You don't have to be," Freya says as she turns over on her side to face Keelin. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Any of you."

Keelin smiles as she kisses Freya gently. "Everything is going to be okay. No matter what we find out from Dahlia and Esther tomorrow, we have each other and that's all that matters. We'll get through this together."

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine," Freya assures Keelin. She just wished she believed that.

"Hey, that was almost convincing," Keelin smiles.

Freya smiles at the wolf. It was amazing how much Keelin knew her. She could see right through her.

"I guess we can't get married in Fiji anymore," Keelin jokes.

"We could, we just might have two babies crying during the ceremony," Freya replies.

"I can't believe we're having twins," Keelin laughs.

"I can't either," Freya smiles, but then has a thought. "Hey, you're okay with all of this? I mean I don't think I really asked you. Is this what you want?"

"It is. I didn't want it right away. I would have liked for you and I to get married first and maybe enjoy married life for a little while. But, now that it's happening, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." Keelin wanted a family more than anything. She was so happy that she was going to have that with Freya, even if it was started in a very unconventional way.

"I haven't either," Freya smiles.

Keelin pulls Freya closer to her so that she can cuddle with her girlfriend. "We should get some sleep. We have an interrogation to attend tomorrow morning."

Freya closes her eyes and tries to relax in the arms of her girlfriend. She was right. They did have an interrogation to attend tomorrow morning. She wanted to be happy about their new family, but she needed to put her mind at ease first. She was going to get the answers she needed and no matter what she was going to protect Keelin and their babies.

 _ **Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback! I'll try to update more frequently going forward. Sorry it took me forever to upload this.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The dining room table was filled with an abundance of breakfast pastries.

Klaus was already seated at the head of the table when Freya and Keelin entered the dining room.

"You've been busy," Freya comments as she eyes the spread and then turns to her younger brother.

"Yes, well I do have a habit of outdoing myself," Klaus smiles.

"All this for our mother and aunt?" Freya questions as she and Keelin sit down next to each other at the table.

"No, not just for our mother and aunt! For our reunion! It's been over a year since the family has been able to get together."

"Rebekah and you still can't be in the same room, Niklaus," Freya sighs. It frustrated her that she still hadn't found a way to bring their family back together. She loved spending the last year with Keelin, but her heart still ached for her family every day.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Klaus smiles as he lifts up his phone, revealing Rebekah on a facetime call. "Nifty tool, facetime!"

"It's not the same," Freya pouts.

"Don't fret sister," Rebekah says from the phone. "Once Nik leaves town you and I can catch up Rebekah style!" Rebekah style meant getting hammered beyond the limits any person ever should.

"Who says I'm leaving town?" Klaus asks. "I intend to stay to meet my nieces. Or nephews, or niece and nephew. I guess we'll have to wait and see on that one."

"Nik, that's not fair!" Rebekah calls out. "I have more of a right to be there than you! I'm their aunty Bex! They need me!"

"And they don't need me?" Klaus asks with a faked hurt expression.

"Only if Freya and Keelin want their children learning how to be sadistic killers!" Rebekah states with a sly smile.

Klaus smiles at Rebekah's statement. This was why Rebekah was his favorite sibling. They could both tease each other to no end and still love each other at the same time.

"No, but seriously," Keelin starts. "This is a lot of food. I mean it's only five people."

"Seven!" Klaus exclaims. "You're eating for three now, Keelin."

Keelin playfully rolls her eyes at the younger Mikaelson. She enjoyed the presence of the other Mikaelson's. Not to mention she could tell that Freya seemed so much happier with some of her siblings back in town. Anything that made her girlfriend happy, made her ecstatic.

"Well, well, well," Dahlia says as she and Esther enter the dining room. "This is quite the spread. You didn't have to go to such great lengths for just us."

"We didn't," Klaus replies with his famous devilish smile. "Please, do come in. Make yourselves at home."

"Hello, Niklaus," Esther greets her son. "Good to see you, as always."

"Hello, mother. Unfortunately, I can't say the same."

Dahlia and Esther sit down at the table, across from Freya and Keelin.

"There's someone else joining us," Klaus says merrily. "Mother, say hello to your younger daughter." Klaus holds up the phone to reveal Rebekah with a very mean expression on her face.

"Isn't that just marvelous," Dahlia cheers. "Too bad the rest of your children can't be here, sister."

"Hello, Rebekah," Esther greets.

"Mother," Rebekah responds coldly.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get started shall we?" Klaus asks as he sits forward and looks directly at Esther and then Dahlia. "What are you two doing?"

"I thought we were having brunch," Dahlia replies bluntly.

"Well, what you call brunch, I call an interrogation."

"You don't waste any time do you Niklaus?" Esther asks.

"There isn't any time to waste, especially with you two involved. I'd like to know, how you were even able to come back."

"We made a deal with the ancestors," Esther starts. "We get to come back temporarily and in exchange we give them the Hollow."

Everyone instantly looks interested when they hear that the Hollow is concerned.

"What do you mean you give them the Hollow?" Freya asks first.

"The ancestors want the power of the Hollow. If we kill her once and for all, they'll have that power."

"So that those bloody witches will be unstoppable?" Klaus asks. "Not a chance!"

"They don't wish to start a war with you," Dahlia states. "They wish to bring back the other side."

"The other side was destroyed years ago!" Klaus answers.

"Yes, but if they had the power and an anchor they could recreate the other side."

"What makes you think we want the other side recreated?" Freya asks.

"It would solve all of your problems!" Esther explains. "You could all be reunited and you could even see Finn again."

"Why would we want to see that bore?" Klaus smiles.

"Klaus!" Freya admonishes. She knew that Finn wasn't the most loved sibling in the family, but if she could see her brother again she would.

"How would you even defeat the Hollow?" Keelin asks. "As far as we know she can't be stopped."

"There's a box," Dahlia starts.

"Pandora's box?" Klaus gasps.

"This is serious, Niklaus!" Esther exclaims.

"There's an ancient box, powerful enough to hold the Hollow in it. If we destroy the box with the Hollow's spirit inside it will destroy her."

"Why not just keep her in the box and bury it?" Klaus asks. "Why risk the lot of you coming back to life?"

"Because that is not the deal we agreed upon," Dahlia states. "We made a deal and we must honor it."

"That's right," Freya smiles. "You're all about honoring deals!"

"Freya," Klaus states calmly. He could see that Freya's Mikaelson temper was starting to appear.

"The both of you! You're such _**honorable**_ people! You would never go back on a deal!"

"Freya," Keelin tries to get her girlfriend's attention. She could see where this was going.

"Of course, that's only when that deal benefits you right?"

"Freya, I can see that you're angry with us," Esther starts.

"That's an understatement," Klaus replies quietly.

"Angry!?" Freya asks, her face instantly turning vicious. "You think I'm angry? I'm furious! If it weren't for the fact that I know you'll just jump into other bodies, I'd murder you both with my bare hands!"

"Freya," Dahlia sighs. "Apparently I forgot to teach you a basic life skill—forgiveness."

"Forgiveness!" Freya slams her hands on the table as she rises to her feet and stares down at Esther and Dahlia with pure hatred. "You destroyed me!"

Keelin looks shocked at Freya's anger at first, but then makes eye contact with Klaus, pleading with him to try to get Freya to calm down. She didn't want her to fall apart right now.

"You took everything good in me and turned it evil!"

Klaus gets up to try to get Freya's attention.

"You turned me into a monster! And you!" Freya points at Esther. "You gave me away! You bargained me away when I was five years old to a woman you knew would never show me love! Never allow me to be happy!"

"I had no choice," Esther responds quietly.

"There's always a choice!" Freya yells. "All you had to do was fight for me. There were so many moments that you could have fought for me and you didn't. When you turned my siblings into unkillable vampires! When you knew Dahlia couldn't take them as her own, you could have come for me!"

Esther doesn't respond.

"But you didn't," Freya states sadly. "You were too busy protecting your secrets from Mikael that no one else mattered to you."

"Freya, I would do anything for my children," Esther tries.

"Except me," Freya states.

Klaus lowers his head. He understood how Freya felt. It was how he felt in the presence of Mikael. It kind of made him glad that Freya had at least one parent that would fight for her. He knew what it felt like to have your parents turn their backs on you.

"You use your children for your own personal gain," Freya states. "Which gets me to wondering, why would you create not one, but two children between Keelin and I? Why would you go to such great lengths as to perform a ritual if it weren't in some way benefiting you?"

"We wish to make amends, that is the truth," Dahlia states.

"You don't care about making amends! What do you have to gain in all of this!?"

"Best tell the truth," Klaus adds. "Or we'll make you."

"And how will you do that?" Dahlia asks.

"Freya can work her magic, or I could do what I've wanted to do this whole time. Turn you both into vampires and compel you."

"We are protected from such things, dear nephew," Dahlia states calmly. "Magic cannot be used on us. The ancestors will not allow it. And as for killing us—if you kill us, you kill the babies."

"What?" Keelin asks in worry. "What are you talking about?"

"The babies' lives are linked to us," Esther explains. "We wish them no harm, but we must protect ourselves."

"Of course," Freya smiles maliciously as she sits back down.

"I am telling the truth, Freya," Esther says. "We wish to continue our line. Right now Hope is the only person capable of doing so. This was the only way to ensure our line of witches continues."

"Do not speak of my daughter's name!"

"Be that as it may, we are the only ones with the knowledge of the location of the box," Dahlia states. "You need us if you wish to reunite this dysfunctional family. Plus, we have information regarding the twins."

Freya sighs. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of Esther and Dahlia for good. But, she would never do anything to harm her and Keelin's children. She already loved them, so much. She would do anything for them, even work with the two people she despised most.

"What about the twins?" Keelin asks. She wanted to know everything she could about the babies inside of her.

"They will be so powerful," Dahlia states. "Too powerful, even."

"Too powerful?" Freya asks in bewilderment. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that you must find a way to control their powers until they can learn to control it themselves," Esther explains. "They are the first born children of a first born witch. Plus, they're twins. Together their power will be stronger than anything you have ever felt."

"Imagine what you went through," Dahlia tells Freya. "Now imagine that ten times worse. If that power is left unchecked it can destroy them. Possibly even kill them."

"United, they can cause mass destruction," Esther adds.

"Sounds like Mikaelson's to me," Klaus jokes.

"They might even be able to perform magic from the womb," Dahlia states. "That's why we'd like to perform a spell."

"No!" Keelin refuses. "No more spells!"

"If you want to live, you'll let us perform this spell," Esther states.

"Don't threaten her!" Freya warns through gritted teeth.

"I'm not!" Esther defends herself. "The babies will destroy Keelin. You can only hold that much power inside of you for so long without it weakening you—possibly even killing you."

Freya looks devastated at this new information. She wanted a family—but only if that family was with Keelin in it.

"We can help though," Esther states calmly. "We can perform a spell to speed the process along. They'll grow quickly inside of Keelin and once they're born, they'll age as normal children would."

"You would be at full term in three months, rather than nine," Dahlia adds.

"If that safe?" Keelin asks. "For them?"

"Yes, I assure you," Esther answers. "This is the only way for you to deliver the babies safely and survive in the process."

"We can help, reunite this family and add to it," Dahlia says as she places a pastry on her plate. "But, you have to be willing to work with us, united." Dahlia sits back and smiles at Freya, who scowls at her in return.

Klaus and Freya look at each other, silently communicating what they knew was their only choice at this point.

"Well, if it will save this family and the lives of my nieces or nephews, we'll do whatever it takes."

"Excellent," Esther smiles. "You're making the right decision."

"Isn't it the only decision?" Freya asks matter of factly. "You're not really giving us much of a choice here. You two die, the babies die and we're not able to get rid of the Hollow. We allow you to live and don't perform the spell, Keelin could die. I'm pretty sure all roads lead back to relying on you, who we don't trust."

"You'll learn to trust us in time, my darling," Dahlia smiles as she takes a bite of her pastry. "That's a delicious pastry!"

Freya rolls her eyes at Dahlia's obvious nonchalant attitude about everything.

Freya looks Keelin in the eyes and sees everything she's ever wanted. A family, love, her. She had to do this. She had to put aside all of the hate she felt for Dahlia and Esther. She had to work with them.

"What do we have to do?" Freya asks, ready for anything that they had coming.

 _ **Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Freya and Keelin are standing across the room from Dahlia and Esther. Freya is staring intently at the two of them as they prepare the ingredients for the spell.

Keelin looks at Freya and almost laughs at the look on Freya's face. It reminded her of the first night they had met. The witch definitely had a temper. She could only imagine how she was going to be when their twins started dating.

"You okay?" Keelin asks quietly.

"Yeah, are you?" Freya asks worried.

"I'm not the one with the demonic look on my face."

"I don't look demonic," Freya says.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Freya finally takes her eyes off of Dahlia and Esther to look pointedly at Keelin.

"Freya, if looks could kill Dahlia and Esther would be dead right now."

"I wish they were," Freya sighs as she looks back at Dahlia and Esther.

"Hey," Keelin says as she tries to grab Freya's attention. "Don't worry about them right now okay. Just look at me."

Freya sighs as she looks into Keelin's eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay," Keelin says as she grabs hold of Freya's hands. "Dahlia and Esther are going to perform the spell to make the twins come faster, you guys are going to defeat the Hollow once and for all, your siblings are going to be reunited, and you and I… you and I are going to have two amazing babies together."

Freya starts to smile slowly. She was angry right now—livid. But, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of their twins.

"That's still going to take some getting used to," Freya says as she moves closer to Keelin. "I can't believe all of this is happening."

"Well, believe it, because it is," Keelin smiles. "You and I are going to be parents."

Freya smiles her infamous big smile and can't help but kiss Keelin. She didn't care who was in the room.

"That's literally the only good thing about all of this," Freya says as they pull away from each other.

"You're going to be an amazing mom," Keelin replies.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be the favorite mom," Freya responds as she brings her lips to Keelin's.

The sound of a throat clearing brings Freya and Keelin out of their trance. They had completely forgotten that Dahlia and Esther were still in the room with them.

"Far be it from me to interrupt true love," Dahlia says. "But we're ready to begin."

"Right," Keelin says as she and Freya both blush.

"Now, the spell is simple," Esther explains. "I will channel Dahlia and Freya while I say the incantation and place my hands over your stomach."

"And you're certain this won't bring any harm to them?" Freya asks.

"Yes, Freya. I assure you this will in no way bring any harm to the babies…"

"Or Keelin?" Freya interrupts Esther.

"Or Keelin," Esther answers. "The spell will only cause the twins to grow faster while in the womb. Once they are born they will be just like any other babies."

"Babies with tremendous power," Dahlia adds.

"I give you my word Freya," Esther continues. "The babies and Keelin will not be harmed during this spell."

"I wish your word meant more to me," Freya answers coldly.

"Let us begin," Dahlia says.

 **THE COMPOUND**

Rebekah comes into the courtyard.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be in the same room?" Rebekah asks as soon as she sees Klaus.

Klaus smiles upon seeing Rebekah for the first time in a year. "Yes, according to the old hags we should be fine as long as it's just the two of us."

"Well then, in that case," Rebekah responds as she hugs Klaus. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"I missed you too, sister," Klaus smiles.

The two siblings finally pull apart and smile at each other.

"Have you spoken with Kol?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, he's on his way to Paris. Marcel is meeting him there. He should be able to undo his compulsion on Elijah. Once done, they'll all be on their way to New Orleans."

"Good," Klaus responds. "We'll need numbers if we intend to get through this."

"Do you trust mother?"

"What's that saying? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice," Klaus smiles devilishly. "I don't trust our mother or aunt with anything. I don't believe they're telling the complete truth."

"So you think they're hiding something?"

"Yes, the question is what."

"Well, then should be really be trusting them to perform a spell on our unborn nieces or nephews?"

"I don't believe they'll harm the twins. I think they need them for something."

"What could they possibly need the twins for?" Rebekah wonders aloud.

Klaus thinks for a moment. Esther and Dahlia went to great lengths to come back from the dead. They had to have some ulterior motive for creating two babies between Freya and Keelin. But, what.

"Freya is the only Mikaelson witch capable of procreating," Klaus starts.

"That's not true! Hope can procreate."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Klaus states seriously.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hope is a child. She's far off from being capable of procreating. So, that left them with Freya being the only Mikaelson witch that could provide an offspring."

"But, Freya is dating Keelin, so they had to perform the spell to create the twins."

"They want to continue their bloodline of witches, but what for," Klaus finishes.

"I don't know," Rebekah says. "But, until we find out I don't think we should allow them anywhere near Keelin or the twins."

"We won't," Klaus says. "Keelin and those babies will be protected."

 **ABANDONED HOUSE**

"That's it?" Keelin questions as Esther takes her hands from Keelin's stomach.

"Yes, as I said it was a very simple spell," Esther answers.

"Are you sure it worked?" Freya asks with her eyebrow quirked.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Esther asks.

"Well, frankly…"

"Freya," Keelin sighs. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to argue with Dahlia and Esther anymore today. She didn't have it in her.

"Fine, I'm sure it worked fine."

"Well, Keelin has quite the influence on young Freya," Dahlia jokes.

Freya glares at Dahlia.

"How do we find this box?" Freya asks, changing the subject.

"You don't," Dahlia responds. "We do. We know the location. We'll find the box and bring it forth when all of your siblings have returned and are ready to complete the ritual. Then and only then will we reveal the box."

"More insurance for yourselves? Do you really think we'd harm you? You're linked to the twins. Like it or not we have to work together. It'd be nice if you were forthcoming with all of the information you have."

"And we will be," Esther interrupts. "But until Kol and Elijah return, the box is useless."

"I'd like to add something to our deal," Freya suggests.

"And what might that be?" Dahlia asks.

"I want you to unlink yourselves from the lives of the twins."

"That's a certain suicide," Dahlia states.

"Your deaths could be caused by a number of things. We don't intend to go back on our word, but should you two succumb to deaths by some other force, you would be killing our unborn children along with you."

"Your concern is reassuring," Dahlia jokes.

"All I'm saying is that I think it's a little rash to endanger the lives of two innocent babies. After all, they're a part of your family—your blood. Why would you want to risk their demise?"

Esther thinks it over for a moment. She knew they needed to keep up pretenses if they were to succeed in their overall plan. They needed to compromise.

"Alright, Freya," Esther starts. "We will unlink ourselves from the babies."

"Excuse me?" Dahlia demands. "Have you lost your mind?"

"But, only if we are allowed to link our lives to someone else."

"Who would agree to that?" Keelin asks dumbfounded.

"Me," Freya answers quickly.

"Wait, what now?" Keelin asks.

"You two can link your lives to me," Freya insists.

"Freya, hold on! You are not doing this!"

"Keelin, it's fine."

"No! It's not fine! I am not raising two babies on my own! Freya, I need you alive!"

"And I will be," Freya assures Keelin. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that!"

"Keelin, I can't let them stay linked to the babies. If this is the only way to protect them, then I have to do this."

"Freya, if something happens to them it will happen to you too! I'm not willing to risk your life!"

"Even if it would protect our children?"

Keelin sighs. "Why do I feel like you're making me choose between our children and you?"

"Because she is," Dahlia interrupts.

"No, I'm not. You don't have to choose between our children and me. I'm choosing our children over me."

"Freya," Keelin sighs.

"Keelin, I can't stand by while they're at risk. I won't! Please, don't ask me to."

Keelin looks into Freya's deep green eyes and sighs. She knew she wasn't going to convince her to change her mind. She'd probably do the same thing if it were the other way around. Her girlfriend was doing what a mother does. She was putting her children's lives above her own. She knew Freya would make a great mom. Their babies weren't even born yet and she was already going to great lengths to protect them.

"Just, promise me you'll do whatever it takes to make sure you make it out of this alive," Keelin gives in.

"I promise," Freya smiles.

"Okay, then," Esther interrupts. "It's agreed. We will unlink from the babies and then link ourselves to Freya."

"I hope this is a wise choice," Dahlia comments.

"It is. We mean the children no harm. Hopefully, now Freya will believe that?" Esther asks Freya.

"It's a start," Freya sighs.

 _ **Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback! I really appreciate that so many of you take the time to leave amazing comments and questions :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I was asked to try to make longer chapters. I'll definitely do my best to make the chapters a little longer going forward.**

Two days had passed since Dahlia and Esther performed the unlinking spell on the twins. Keelin still wasn't thrilled about the thought of her girlfriend risking her life, but she didn't see any other option right now. Freya was right. Their twins were who mattered most right now. They needed to be protected at all costs. She just wished that cost didn't have to be Freya's life.

Freya and Keelin are sitting in the dining room quietly when Klaus enters.

"Good morning Keelin," Klaus greets.

"Morning, Klaus," Keelin replies.

"And good morning to you, my suicidal sister," Klaus smiles as he sits at the table.

Freya rolls her eyes as she responds, "I'm not suicidal. I just did what needed to be done."

"Yes, you just had to risk your own life and make things even harder."

"It was me or the twins. The choice was simple. You would do the same for Hope."

Klaus sighs in response. Klaus couldn't argue with that statement. He would lay his life down for his daughter.

"Isn't it lovely being together again?" Rebekah asks as she comes into the dining room. "I for one can't wait until Elijah and Kol get here."

"Don't forget Marcellus," Klaus smiles. "You two are finally in a stable, loving relationship."

Rebekah could tell Klaus was being condescending. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

"My knickers are quite fine, thank you."

"You could have fooled me. I don't know what you're so angry about. We're steps away from defeating the Hollow for good, which means Hope can come back to New Orleans. Plus, we've got two new family members on the way."

Rebekah sits down across from Keelin.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling this morning Keelin?" Rebekah asks sweetly. She was well aware that Keelin had been having terrible mood swings the past couple of days. Add the morning sickness and the wolf was becoming quite the firecracker.

"She's had terrible morning sickness," Freya replies softly.

"I can speak for myself Freya!" Keelin admonishes.

Freya looks sheepish as she looks at Keelin and then at Rebekah. "She's also apparently quite angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Well, you've been very short with me this morning."

"Well, maybe that's because I have two magical babies inside of me that are growing at three times the normal rate. Excuse me if I'm a little hormonal."

Freya sighs and doesn't offer up a response. She didn't want to anger her girlfriend any more than she already had. She definitely was looking forward to Keelin acting like herself again.

"I have to go to work," Keelin sighs as she goes to get up.

"Keelin…" Freya starts.

"Freya, please don't start. I have to work okay. It's the only thing that's going to keep me sane right now."

"I know you want to work, but I don't know that it's a good idea for you to leave the compound."

"I can't just stay locked inside of the compound for the next three months Freya."

"Not for three months," Freya offers. "Just until we figure out what Dahlia and Esther are up to."

"And when will that be?" Keelin asks expectantly.

"I don't really know," Freya answers honestly.

"Well, until you find out, I'm going to work."

"I would think the safety of your children would be your number one priority," Klaus states, aware of the response he was about to get.

Keelin looks at Klaus seriously. "Nothing is more important to me than the safety of the twins!"

"Then I would think you would want to stay here, in the compound where no other beings can enter. Thanks to my lovely sister, your girlfriend, the compound is under a protection spell, which means this is the safest place for you and the children."

"Did you keep Hayley locked up when she was pregnant with Hope?"

"I tried, but Hayley is far too stubborn to remain under the protection of others."

"She's right," Freya sighs as she gets up from the table. "I can't just keep you locked up here for three months. That's not fair to you."

Keelin smiles at Freya's understanding. She hated that she kept snapping at the witch, the woman she loved most in life.

"Can I at least take you?"

"Like a chaperone?" Keelin questions.

"No," Freya smiles. "Like your girlfriend."

"I guess I would enjoy the company," Keelin replies softly.

"Gee, thanks for your enthusiasm," Freya jokes. "I'll be back later. I'm going to the bell tower to work on something."

"Be careful, Freya," Klaus warns.

Freya nods as she and Keelin walk out.

Freya and Keelin are walking down the street together.

Keelin side glances at Freya real quick and a smile appears on her face. She loved how caring and loving Freya could be. It was a side of the witch not many knew existed.

"I'm sorry, Freya."

"For what?" Freya questions.

"For being such a bitch," Keelin responds.

"Hey!" Freya stops Keelin from walking. "You aren't! Don't ever refer to my girlfriend as a bitch!" Freya smiles at Keelin.

"I have been though."

"Keelin, you're pregnant with our babies. I think that earns you the right to a few mood swings."

"But this isn't your fault. I shouldn't be taking out my mood on you."

"Hey, if you'd like to bite Dahlia and Esther's head off I'm all for it."

"I can't. That would hurt you too." Keelin looks down, sad that she had to once again fear for her girlfriend's life.

"Keelin, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. The twins are going to be fine. We'll all be fine."

"I was just so happy the last year. You know, there were no threats on your life. No worrying that I might lose you."

"You are not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, I'm going to hold you to it."

Freya smiles as she leans in and kisses Keelin.

"I love you," Freya says softly as the two separate.

"I love you too," Keelin replies with a loving smile.

"Alright, let's get you to work."

It was a half hour later and Freya was waiting in the bell tower, looking through a grimoire.

Footsteps are heard as someone comes toward Freya.

Freya turns around and sees Dahlia.

"What do you want?" Freya asks, being very short with Dahlia.

"Don't be so rude, Freya."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Oh, that's right. You never taught me any."

"We have much to discuss, Freya."

"Like what?"

"Your mother's path down the road of self-destruction," Dahlia answers honestly. "I'm concerned about her well-being. Something has changed within her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not acting as herself. She's not the sister I once knew. The sister I grew up with and loved more than anything in this world."

"Did you ever think that maybe this is just who Esther truly is? That the Esther you thought you knew was just a façade?"

"No, I knew Esther. Before your father. Before all of the losses and the sacrifices. All she ever wanted was to be loved and to have a family. Now, she's going against the very family that she sacrificed everything for in order to gain. She sacrificed our relationship; a bond I thought was unbreakable. She sacrificed her first born so that she could have the large family she yearned for."

"What do you mean against her family?"

Dahlia sighs as she knows she has to tell Freya the truth now. The whole truth of why they returned.

"We weren't completely forthcoming with you."

"Obviously," Freya responds.

"The ancestors want the Hollow and they do want to bring back the other side. That much is true. But, there's more to it than that."

"Just tell me what you two are planning!"

"The ancestors wanted a first born witch sacrificed."

Freya looks angry at the revelation, instantly knowing the purpose of creating children between Freya and Keelin.

"So, we performed the ritual so that you and Keelin would have twins. Only one of the twins will be a true first born, so we intended to take the first born twin. That way, you'd get your child, and we'd get a first born witch."

"I should kill you right now!" Freya responds with a look so full of rage, Dahlia thought she just might try to.

"Freya, I really did want to help you gain the child you lost. Behind all of the lies, I do wish to make it up to you for the part I took in your torment."

"Why should I believe that?"

"You don't have to. I wouldn't if I were you. But, you know what it's like to have siblings now. That bond never goes away, no matter what kind of misgivings might occur. I wanted my sister back and I would do anything to get her. And when she turned her back on me I wanted her to suffer as only I could make her suffer. Unfortunately, you were collateral damage."

"Why are you telling me all of this now? Last I checked you were working alongside Esther."

"Because I fear your mother isn't being honest with me as well. She has her own agenda, one she isn't sharing with me. She's hiding something, I know she is. I just don't know what. Which is why I came to you. I need your help."

"Why would I help you? You just admitted to plotting to kill one of my children."

"Because this is the only way to save **both** of your children."

Freya sighs. She would do anything to protect her children. She just wished she didn't have to work with Dahlia to do so.

"Now, I have no way of controlling your mother. But, I do know a way that we can figure out what she is planning."

"And how is that?"

"I can perform a spell to send you to the future."

Freya looks at Dahlia with wide questioning eyes.

"You want to send me to the future. Are you insane?"

"No! This is the only way to know exactly what Esther is planning and what outcome it will have."

"This is exactly what you want. Me out of the way so that you can get to Keelin."

"I swear it is not! Freya I have divulged all of our secrets. Why would I do so if I could not be trusted?"

"To trick me!"

"No! I won't claim innocence. I know the terrible things I have done—the things I'll forever feel guilt for. But, this will not be one of them. As terrible of a person I am, I did love you. I still do. I will not stand by and partake in the sacrificial death of your child. My blood."

Freya didn't know what to do. The woman seemed genuine, but then again she was a master manipulator. She could just be telling her what she knew she wanted to hear.

"If I do this, if I go to the future and find out that Esther is doing something even more terrible than you thought, then you have to promise me that you will help me end Esther's life, for good."

"I give you my word," Dahlia replies honestly.

"Well, then. Let's do this."

 **THE FUTURE**

Freya opens her eyes and finds herself in an unfamiliar house. She looks around at her surroundings and finds pictures of herself on the mantle of the fireplace.

" _I must live here,"_ Freya thought to herself. _"But why would I live here? Why not the compound?"_

Freya walks down the hall of the mysterious home.

Laughter is heard from the other room, causing Freya to turn in its direction. She walks towards the laughter and stops in shock as she sees two small toddlers—a boy and a girl—playing in a playroom. The two toddlers turn in her direction and smile.

"Mommy?" the little girl asks in the most adorable voice.

"Hi!" Freya smiles a huge smile. They were everything she dreamed they would be. Both of them had brown hair. The boy had hazel eyes and the girl had green eyes. They were beautiful.

"Why not in picture?" the little boy adds.

Freya looks confused at the boy's statement, but she's too overjoyed to worry about it. She wondered how old they were right now, what their names were. She wanted to know everything about them. What they liked. What they disliked. Seeing them just made her more excited for their impending birth. Suddenly even three months felt like too long of a wait.

Footsteps are heard as Keelin enters the room. "Baby, did you call me?" Keelin stops as soon as she lays eyes on Freya. Her eyes go wide as she looks at the woman in front of her.

Freya smiles, but Keelin still just looks at her in shock. "Freya?"

"Hey, Keelin," Freya replies.

Keelin crashes into Freya and hugs her tightly. As tight as she could.

"Hey, are you okay?" Freya asks in concern.

"God I missed you so much Freya! How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Freya asks as she pulls away to look at Keelin with questioning eyes. "Why wouldn't I be here with you and the twins?"

"Freya," Keelin breathes out carefully. "Freya, you died."

 _ **So, this took a different turn than I had originally planned. I just got the idea of sending Freya to the future and couldn't get it out of my mind so I had to write it in. I also wanted to show another side of Dahlia, the more human side that we didn't get to see much of. Hopefully you guys like it :) Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has literally been forever since I've updated this story. Hopefully some people are still following it.**

 **THE FUTURE**

Freya was standing in front of the mantle staring at pictures of her family. The family she learned she was no longer a part of.

She never thought that going to the future would reveal that she was dead. It made her sick to her stomach to think of Keelin having to raise their children on their own.

Keelin walks in slowly. The twins were in the play room, watching a movie. She knew the witch needed time to digest the news that she was dead in the future.

"What are their names?" Freya asks, not looking away from the pictures on the mantle.

"Faith and Kristopher, but we call him Kris for short."

Keelin approaches the witch cautiously. She was so happy to have her girlfriend in front of her. She didn't want to get too attached though. It took her a long time to mourn the witch. She couldn't do it all over again.

"Those are wonderful names. What made you choose them?"

"Well, you actually chose Kristopher. I chose Faith because…" Keelin stopped cautiously. She didn't want to upset the witch any further.

"Because?" Freya turns to face Keelin. Green eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Because of something you said when you died. You said to have faith that everything would be okay and that we'd see each other again somehow."

Freya sighs as she sits down on the loveseat. "How did I die?"

"You sacrificed yourself to kill Esther and Dahlia."

Freya furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She couldn't fathom actually leaving her family on purpose. How could she have done that? She left Keelin alone to raise two children by herself.

"Why would I do that?"

"Dahlia kidnapped me right before I went into labor. She planned to sacrifice one of the twins, Faith, as it turns out."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"She was going to sacrifice Faith, because she was the first born…"

"No, not that. Before that. You said Dahlia kidnapped you?"

"Yeah," Keelin shrugs.

Freya looks confused by the new information. "Don't you mean Esther?"

"No, Freya. Esther had second thoughts about the whole thing because she finally realized she couldn't go through with the sacrifice. Dahlia took matters into her own hands and kidnapped me."

Freya's look of worry is increasing with every word Keelin says. Dahlia had lied to her. Which means she wanted her out of the way, the question was for what exactly.

"She lied to me! Dahlia lied to me!"

"I can't say I'm surprised. She's an evil bitch."

"I have to get back!"

"Already?" Keelin asks.

"Dahlia lied to me to get me to go to the future, which means she wanted me out of the way. I have to stop her from doing whatever she's planning."

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Keelin asks desperately. "I just think that maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe you can stay here with me and the twins."

"There's nothing I want more, Keelin. But, if I stay here then there is nothing stopping Dahlia from sacrificing Faith in the present."

"I don't want to lose you again," Keelin says.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to fix this. I promise. You and I are going to be together and we are going to raise those two amazing children together."

"Don't make promises you can't guarantee, Freya. You promised me that before and then I had to watch you die. You killed yourself, right in front of me."

Freya looks away from Keelin, guilt written all over her face. She may not have done any of this personally, but she knew some future version of her would. She felt responsible for any hurt that she put Keelin through.

"I'm not going to lie; I was pretty pissed at you at first for doing what you did. But, I know you were just trying to do what you thought you had to do. I couldn't stay angry at you for trying to keep our children safe."

"Keelin, I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Freya. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do! I practically abandoned you. I abandoned our family." Tears well up in Freya's eyes. This was too much for her. She was dead and she had hurt Keelin in the process, something she never wanted to do. Not to mention the children she cared so much for would grow up without her.

"You saved our family, Freya."

Keelin sits down next to Freya and holds her hands in her own. She missed holding the witch's hands so much. If she didn't have the twins to look after, she wasn't sure if she'd even survive the loss of Freya. Having the blonde in front of her was so surreal. She felt like she couldn't blink or the witch might vanish into thin air.

"Our daughter would have been sacrificed if it weren't for what you did."

"That's what he meant," Freya recalls.

"What?"

"Kris," Freya smiles at saying the boy's name. "Earlier he asked me why I wasn't in the picture. They only know me from a picture."

"I talk about you all of the time," Keelin smiles sadly. "They're pretty amazing. Faith acts just like you. She even makes the same facial expressions. It's pretty hilarious to watch a two year old look so serious."

Freya can't help but laugh at the description of her daughter.

"Kris takes after me a little more, but he's still stubborn like you."

Freya smiles tearfully. She needed to fix this. There was no way she could allow a future where her twins would have to grow up without her.

"I know you have to go, but do you want to see them, before you do?" Keelin asks carefully.

Freya thinks about it. A part of her was worried that seeing them, being with them would make her not want to go back to the present. But, she couldn't leave the future without spending time with them.

"Yes, I do."

 **PRESENT—THE BELLTOWER**

Keelin had decided to leave the clinic after a half day. She went to the bell tower to meet Freya for a late lunch. Knowing the witch, she knew she would still be at the bell tower working on whatever new plan she had in mind.

When Keelin enters the bell tower she's surprised to find Dahlia looking through a grimoire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Keelin asks.

"Well, you're no less rude than Freya," Dahlia comments, closing the grimoire quickly.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Keelin eyes turn a shade of golden, making it clear that she wasn't playing around.

"Heel, doggy," Dahlia jokes. "No need to get all hairy. I mean no one any harm."

"Where's Freya?" Keelin looks around the bell tower to confirm that Freya was nowhere in sight.

"She's busy."

"Does she know you're up here? I doubt she'd just leave you alone in here."

"Yes, I met with Freya earlier. She knows I'm here. We're working together on something at the moment."

Keelin scoffs and eyes the woman in front of her. "I highly doubt that Freya would ever work with you."

"And yet she is. There was a time when I was the only person Freya had in her life. Perhaps she trusts me more than you think."

"No, I don't believe you. I'm calling her."

Keelin pulls out her cell phone to call Freya.

"I doubt she'll answer."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I can't be sure, seeing as technology is a new concept for me, but I don't think she'd have great reception in the future."

"The future?" Keelin questions. "What do you mean the future?"

"That's where Freya is now. I sent her there."

"You sent Freya to the future?" Keelin asks bewildered.

"Yes."

"Why in the hell would you do that!? Why would she even agree to it?"

"Relax, Freya will be fine. She's getting the answers she seeks."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Keelin asks suspiciously.

"You don't," Dahlia smiles slyly.

Keelin didn't like this. Something seemed off about this whole thing. She knew she couldn't trust Dahlia. She wouldn't feel at ease until she saw Freya was fine.

"Okay, well how exactly does she get back?"

"She knows the spell that will bring her back. Though, I'm hoping she'll stay there as long as possible."

"Why?" Keelin asks suspiciously.

"Because of this," Dahlia responds as she glares at Keelin and holds her hand out, causing Keelin to pass out onto the floor.

Dahlia walks over to Keelin and stands over her. "My dear, we will be spending a lot of time together."

 **THE FUTURE**

Freya and Keelin slowly walk into the playroom.

The twins are throwing a ball back and forth to each other, but instead of using their hands to throw the ball they're using telekinesis to send the ball flying between them.

"They have powers already?" Freya asks in awe.

"Oh, yeah. They've had powers since they were born. Feeding them was the worse."

Freya laughs lightly at the brunette.

"Hey, guys, are we supposed to play ball in the house?" Keelin asks loudly.

"No," both twins yell with huge grins on their faces.

Kris and Faith allow the ball to fall to the floor and turn to face Keelin and Freya. The family is at a standstill. Both children stare at Freya with a questioning look, unsure how to proceed.

Faith is the first one to move towards Freya. She stops right in front of Freya and looks up at her.

"Hi," the little girl smiles. "I'm Faith."

"Hi, Faith," Freya breathes out. Freya crouches down so that she's closer to the girl's height. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Hug?" the toddler asks excitedly.

Freya smiles as she pulls Faith into her arms and holds her tight. This was exactly what Freya needed. This was the motivation she needed to beat Dahlia, once and for all.

Freya pulls away to look her daughter in the eyes.

The girl looks back sadly when she sees the tears in her eyes.

"Mommy crying?" the girl questions.

"Yes, but only because mommy is so, so happy to see you," Freya smiles. "And your brother."

Freya looks over at Kris who smiles at the woman.

Kris still looks unsure of what to do.

Keelin knew the boy might need a little more of a push than his sister. Faith was definitely the fearless one of the two. Kris was usually a bit more reserved.

"You can give mommy a hug too, Kris," Keelin smiles.

"Okay!" Kris exclaims as she runs forward and practically pushes Freya and Faith over.

"Oh, wow," Freya laughs as she holds onto both twins. "You're quite strong little man!"

"I drink milk!" Kris exclaims.

"Keep it up, it's definitely working," Freya smiles.

Freya hugs both children tightly and smiles up at Keelin, who has tears of her own in her eyes.

Now that Freya had experienced what having her family was like, there was no way she was going to allow it to slip from her grips. She would defeat Dahlia and save her family.

 **PRESENT—THE COMPOUND**

Klaus comes into the courtyard, phone to his ear.

Rebekah is on her phone as well.

"Freya isn't picking up," Klaus says quickly. "Neither is Keelin."

"Do you think they're together?" Rebekah asks.

"They better be."

It was now well into the night and they still had yet to hear from Freya or Keelin. Rebekah had even gone by the clinic to check if Keelin was there. She found out she had taken a half day. Klaus checked the bell tower and Keelin's apartment and found nothing. The two women were nowhere to be found.

"Something must have happened to them," Rebekah states. "Why else wouldn't they answer?"

"This is exactly why I wanted to end our wretched mother and aunt. They cannot be trusted!"

"You're not incorrect, Niklaus."

Klaus and Rebekah turn to see Esther, or rather the witch she was possessing, entering the compound.

"What have you done with Freya?" Klaus asks right away.

"I do not know where Freya is," Esther answers honestly.

"Lies!" Klaus exclaims. "You will tell me where my sister is or I will end your miserable life."

"Need I remind you that I'm still linked to Freya?" Esther asks calmly. "Besides, I am here to help."

"Oh, because you've been such a great help?" Klaus asks. "All of this is unraveling because of some convoluted plan that you have concocted!"

"I know. You are right Niklaus."

Klaus wasn't sure where to go from there. He thought he would receive more of an argument from his mother.

"That's exactly why I am here now. Dahlia is missing. I tried to perform a locator spell and she's blocking my magic from finding her. Which means that she's gravitated towards another direction in our plan. I fear we are no longer together in this matter."

"Dahlia double crossing you?" Rebekah asks. "Why do you seem surprised, mother? This is the same woman that took your first born daughter and intended to take more until she had an army of witches at her disposal."

"Things had changed; at least I thought they had. I will not lie; we were not forthcoming with the full truth. We had intended to sacrifice one of the twins, the first born."

Klaus and Rebekah look angry at the revelation.

"Sounds like you're repeating the past," Klaus comments.

"I was, until this morning. I had voiced some concerns to Dahlia and she may have perceived them as me backing out of our deal with the ancestors."

"What concerns?" Rebekah asks.

"I had second thoughts. I know that I'm the villain in Freya's story. In all of your stories. But, I don't want to be anymore. I know you may not believe me, but losing Freya was the hardest thing I ever went through. I did not want Freya to know that pain. So, I decided to back out of the arrangement we had made with the ancestors. I made the mistake of telling Dahlia this."

"Freya and Keelin are missing," Klaus says. "Dahlia must have taken them."

"She won't hurt them," Esther insists. "Freya is linked to us so she can't hurt her. Keelin isn't due to have the twins for quite some time so she's protected as well."

"Yes, but as it turns out you have no idea what the witch is planning so for all we know she's come up with a way to speed things along even further!" Klaus argues.

"She doesn't have the power to do so. She's not as strong as she once was because of the body she possesses. Even together we had to channel Freya to complete the conception spell."

"Well, she had enough power to kidnap Freya and Keelin," Rebekah argues.

"What?" a familiar voice is heard from behind Esther.

The three turn to see Freya standing at the entrance. All three of them look at Freya with grave expressions.

"Where's Keelin?" Freya asks, though she fears she already knows the answer.

"We think Dahlia took her," Rebekah answers.

Freya sighs as she looks at Rebekah, then Klaus, and finally her eyes land on Esther.

Esther and Freya's eyes meet. Esther doesn't see a grown woman staring back at her. She sees the little girl that was torn away from her. She sees the daughter she always yearned for, the daughter she still yearned for, even after a thousand years. She can't bear to think of causing Freya anymore pain.

"I went to the future," Freya reveals. "I saw Keelin and the twins. I can't lose them now, not after having had them."

"You won't!" Esther promises. "I don't expect you to trust me, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to find Keelin. I won't stop until you have your family back, Freya."

"For once, I actually do trust you," Freya says. "But, my trust in you doesn't help us find Keelin."

"That's not true," Esther argues. "Now that you're here you and I can work together to find Keelin. Together our magic will overpower Dahlia's cloaking spell. We can find Keelin, Freya."

 _ **Thanks for reading and for leaving great feedback!**_


End file.
